


Pas assez long

by Ahelya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Book 3: Fire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, De la symbolique de la coiffure de Zuko pendant le livre 3, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: L'étiquette de la cour, celle qui obligeait tout membre de la famille royale à arborer chignon et flamme, pouvait bien attendre sans problème que ses cheveux retrouvent leur bonne longueur, non ?





	Pas assez long

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Fracophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Cou ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.  
> Cet OS a été écrit en décalé de la nuit et l'idée fait, en fait, son va-et-vient dans mon esprit depuis un moment parce que mes cheveux doivent être de la longueur de celle de Zuko au livre 3 et que ses cheveux doivent être magique pour pouvoir tenir en chignon sur sa tête. Oui, j'ai essayé sur moi si vous vous posez la question !

**Pas assez long.**

Beaucoup de chose avait manqué à Zuko au cours de son exil mais les serviteurs n'en faisaient pas vraiment partie. Participer à des cérémonies officielles et interminables non plus en vérité. Mais son exil était terminé et on devait fêter son arrivée et celle de sa sœur mais surtout leur victoire sur l'Avatar en grande pompe. Zuko connaissait depuis longtemps les devoirs de son sang. Être présentable pour les cérémonies officielles en faisait certainement partie. Il devait donc se montrer patient. Même si le serviteur qui se trouvait derrière lui pour le coiffer n'arrêtait pas de lui tirer les cheveux. La tenue d'un prince était primordiale. Il devait être présentable.

Mais le serviteur lui tirait les cheveux depuis des heures, comme s'il ne réussissait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait avec eux.

« Ça suffit ! » cria soudain Zuko en se levant pour échapper à son tortionnaire.

Il se retourna, furieux. Le serviteur tomba à genoux et commença un balbutier des excuses mais aussi quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « Vos cheveux ne sont pas assez longs votre Altesse… »

Zuko poussa un grognement excédé. Il y eut de nouvelles excuses mais aussi un début de solution...

« Cela va à l'encontre des convenances évidemment mais peut-être qu'un postiche… »

Zuko haussa les épaules. Si cela permettait qu'on arrête de lui tirer les cheveux…

« Faites comme vous voulez.

-Mais… Votre Altesse ! L'étiquette de la cour ! Un membre de la famille royale…

-Faites-le ! » cria Zuko

Si un postiche lui épargnait cette attente interminable et la douleur de ses cheveux tirés à quatre épingle, Zuko n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Quant à l'étiquette de la cour qui obligeait tout membre de la famille royale à arborer chignon et flamme, elle pouvait bien attendre sans problème que ses cheveux retrouvent leur bonne longueur, non ?

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, personne ne fit la moindre remarque sur le postiche que Zuko portait. Pas même son père et sa sœur alors qu'ils avaient certainement dû le remarquer…

Chose encore plus étrange, le serviteur qui l'avait aidé à se préparer à la cérémonie de son retour d'exil fut le même que celui qui l'aida à se préparer pour son couronnement. Ce serviteur, quand il vit le futur Seigneur du Feu devant lui, ne chercha même pas à l'approcher. Il observa Zuko, et nota certainement que la pointe de ses cheveux se trouvaient toujours au niveau de son cou…

« Apportez le postiche de son Altesse. » ordonna-t-il aux autres serviteurs qui se trouvaient là.

L'intervention de Zuko fut immédiate.

« Non. »

Le serviteur le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Votre Altesse…

-Je sais. Faites du mieux que vous pouvez. »

Le serviteur s'inclina puis se mit au travail. Zuko supporta patiemment la torture qui suivit. On tira trop fort sur ses cheveux. On y accrocha des dizaines de petites pinces. On appliqua dessus il ne savait quelle mixture.

Ce fut un miracle, d'après le serviteur qui venait de le coiffer. Zuko le remercia et le félicita de pour son travail.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à Aang et sa couronne, Zuko adressa tout de même une rapide prière à Agni. S'il perdait sa couronne à cause d'un chignon qui ne voulait pas tenir en place, quelques personnes y verraient certainement le signe qu'il n'était pas fait pour régner.

Agni, heureusement, était apparemment et pour une fois de son côté…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai fait avec une histoire de cheveux trop courts XD
> 
> En espérant que ça vous ait plu. Commentaire ?


End file.
